


Wish I had met you sooner// Au!Roger Taylor x(not so totally) Reader

by rogahthot



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, Dancing, F/M, Feels, Hurt No Comfort, Roger Taylor au, Sad, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogahthot/pseuds/rogahthot
Summary: You met Roger too late, and you wish one kiss would solve it all.





	Wish I had met you sooner// Au!Roger Taylor x(not so totally) Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Just sadness love, sadness. Also I think cheating is applicable in reader's situation, so she's really not a good model.  
> Posted also on [tumblr](https://rogahtaylahdrummah.tumblr.com/post/184714375102/wish-i-had-met-you-sooner-auroger-taylor-xnot)  
> ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　enjoy reading?　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Roger had just entered college. Still new to the stuffs that elder teenagers do around.

One time as he was walking on the open grounds, he noticed a woman standing, smiling at the camera while a man kisses his jaw. The woman was so stunning, had such a gorgeous hair and sweet smile. Even her taste in fashion is phenomenal to Roger.

You had pushed Tim, your boyfriend, off you and took the polaroid that had developed. You momentarily waited for the photo to appear clearly, and there shows a picture of you and your boyfriend kissing you jaw. It was for him to keep as you decided to give it to him as a gift for your two-year anniversary. You took a marker out of your bag and wrote “I love you” and signed the polaroid and handed it to him. You smiled sweetly at your boyfriend.

“Don’t let anyone see that.” You told him. You’re having a hard time trying to keep your affection with each other, but you do try hard because your family is Christian. He nodded and kissed your cheeks before carefully hiding the polaroid in his wallet. The moment you two turned to leave the grounds, Roger snapped back into reality as he realized he was completely enamored with you. He walks right to his next class, sitting next to Brian, which is the only friend he had acquired for the moment.

“Do you know everyone here?” Roger asked Brian, hoping that he knows you.

“That’s kind of impossible, but I’m quite familiar with many faces here.” He answered as he scribbled words on his notebook. He hummed to him in reply and the conversation ended.

That afternoon, Roger was walking back to his shared apartment when he stumbled upon Brian talking to you and Tim few meters away. He was quite shocked to know that you knew Brian. And now that Roger found that out, he know he had a straight chance to finally talking to you, or maybe the chance to ask you out, or being plain friends with you.

He had thought about you the whole week, planning how could he get your path to cross his. It kept him distracted from studying and Brian had noticed it when he attends the class he takes with him.

“You seem preoccupied Rog.” Brian called out Roger. He just nodded to him.

“Yeah, can’t seem to get some things off my mind lately.” Roger replied, absentmindedly fidgeting with his pen.

“You know my band’s playing later at the auditorium later at six. Maybe you should come by, say hi to my friends or so.” Brian offered and Roger was stunned. It didn’t take too long for him to pop the question that had been circulating in his mind.

“Who’s friends?” Please let it be her! He silently wished.

“Well, really few. You could meet them there, if you want.” He didn’t even answered Roger’s question.

“Do they study here as well?” He curiously asked as all of his attention are focused on Brian.

“You seem excited.” Brian laughed, “Yeah, they’re around the campus.” He continued.

“Mh'kay, think I’m going.” Roger tried to answer as casual as possible and not letting his excitement to spill out.

After all his class ended he went straightly back to his flat to change, at least trying to look fashionable to draw your attention to him. And he was there at the auditorium before six. He was looking for you, glancing at each direction trying to find you but instead he saw Brian, which is not a bad thing either.

Roger walk towards Brian to greet him, and in an instant, his friends walked over as well and Roger finally saw you. At least few feet away, he’s even more fascinated with how you look.

“Roger, this is Tim. He’s the vocals and bassist of the band. His girlfriend, Y/N. And,” he turned around to look for someone. “Yeah the drummer’s missing again.” Brian said chuckling at himself.

“And guys, this is Roger.” You nodded at Roger and he did back. Tim mumbled something at your ear you couldn’t quite heard and you just shrugged.

“Can you find a seat for yourselves?” Tim asked again.

“Yeah think so. The place isn’t really too packed.” You answered.

“Alright see you after.” Tim said pecking your cheeks before Brian and him jogged off to the backstage.

You returned your attention to Roger. “So you’re Roger?” You asked smiling at him. Roger smiled back at you.

“Yeah I am.” He answered awkwardly as he followed you to the empty seats.

“Brian had mention you at least once, as far as I could remember. And he said you’re taking Biology?” You asked more, trying to lighten up the mood, but Roger was not comfortable. His heart was pounding too loudly in his chest and he thought you could hear it.

“Yup.” He answered. Roger sat down beside you and you made sure you save three seats for the rest of the guys in the band for later.

“So, what are the other words you know beside the ones that are synonymical to ‘yes’?” You asked and lightly laughed. Roger’s face went red, and there’s really no way of turning them back to normal when you said that to him.

“Oh boy, I was just kidding.” You said instantly when he didn’t respond. He flinched momentarily when you touched his shoulder until you started to shake him.

“Loosen up Roger! I don’t bite.” You said.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized the same time people started clapping. You glanced up the stage and saw your boys waking towards their instruments.

“Do you know why are they playing tonight?” You asked Roger. He replied no and you started explaining to him.

“This event is actually a competition for the bands here in uni.” And you talked more. Roger’s eyes never left yours as you continued babbling about it. He was falling for you even more when he hears your voice. It sounded like an angel talking to him.

“So that’s it. Hope they win though. They’d get much more audience, and maybe get recognized.” You said to him. You frowned at him when he did not respond to anything you have said. You have literally spoke about how the band started and how did they end up 'til today and he was just staring at you. That’s when you noticed his blue eyes that you’d probably have fallen into easily except there was a loud bang from the drummer that startled both of you.

“Fuck!” You and Roger uttered in surprise and both of you laughed from it.

“Sorry!” You said while still laughing and wiping few tears beside your eye.

“That’s alright.” He said laughing as well.

At that moment, Roger finally calms down and fully enjoyed your company, but unfortunately to Roger, sooner the band came over and sat down on their seats and your boyfriend steals back all the attention you’ve given Roger.

You have shared occasional glances and half smiles with Roger throughout the whole event. You’d lose your focus on Tim, and just looking at Roger’s side more often.

Soon you heard the speaker announced the winner, and your boy’s band had been called out. You were clapping so hard and were very proud of them as they walked back towards the stage, ready to take their trophy and play once last song. Which to Roger, had rewarded himself with enough time to enjoy your alone presence with him.

You’d move over to his side and grabbed his arm and ask him to dance with you, which he complies so easily. Your arms wrapped around his neck and you swayed your hips with him, trying to leave enough space between you two.

“You know Roger, you’re fun.” You said when the band had finished their song and a few meters away being back at both of you. Still haven’t releasing your arms to Roger’s neck, you bring you face closer to him and plant a soft kiss in his lips.

“Wish I had met you sooner though.” You said after and pull yourself out of him and ready to welcome your boys back, hoping no one noticed your action earlier.

You hugged Tim and congratulates him and the rest of the band and said your goodbyes dragging Tim away from the group. You knew what you did was wrong but you couldn’t stop admiring Roger the moment you had notice him staring at you and Tim taking a picture when you were in the open ground, much for being unfortunate, you met him too late.

And Roger? He was totally stunned and as much as he wants to swallow what had happened, he couldn’t decipher whether it was only his imagination or not. Despite of the confusion, the occurrence unendingly flashed behind his mind the whole night and still quite feeling the softness of your lips in his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my lovies!


End file.
